


鸢妍 · 夜雨未歇

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: （只是本人自己存文备份用的地方如果真的被看见了请当做没看过谢谢hhhhhh）（还有不太会排版就这样随便吧hhhhh)





	鸢妍 · 夜雨未歇

**Author's Note:**

> （只是本人自己存文备份用的地方  
如果真的被看见了  
请当做没看过谢谢hhhhhh）  
（还有不太会排版  
就这样随便吧hhhhh)

*简 单 直 白 的 激 情 短 打  
*正文999字警告（ ）

今夜的雨，彻夜未停。  
密集的雨线似乎聚集起所有微弱的光芒，将三更的夜也染得银白发亮，天边的蛇电亦时不时照亮一角夜空后黑云的层叠形状，云中深灰浅灰的千般颜色都映得分明。目标明确的大风吹起冲锋号角似的将暴雨向一个方向驱使，稍微倾斜着敲击在窗玻璃上，像是战士和攻城机一刻不停地撞击厚重城门的巨响，还有雷电为投石机的远程轰鸣，撞得城内安宁的居民也开始心生震颤，被迫从深沉睡梦里苏醒过来。  
易靖鸢睁开双眼，似是不满地从喉咙底发出一声微小的闷哼，又盯着窗外无垠黑暗里的模糊景象注视了一会儿缓缓精神，然后才小心从床上下来。披上外套时，他似乎还由于夜晚的低温稍微颤抖了两下，也仍光着脚，趿拉着拖鞋查看家里的窗户情况。幸好主要的几个窗户们都被好好关上了，他掩上其余的窗户又慢慢走回卧室，平躺回被窝里，拉好自己的那边被子重新闭上眼睛，争取在起床前的最后一个多小时再补个觉，意识也很顺遂心意地立即涣散起来。梦境的大门即将推开之时，在哗啦啦的倾盆雨声里，他蓦然听见了一个熟悉的声音。  
梁妍翻了个身靠到他身边，一只手好像是趁机很顺畅很理所当然地抱上腰身，犹豫停滞了一下子又贴紧了些——她似乎也醒过来了。  
果然，他努力驱散一点睡意织就的浓雾，再睁开眼睛转过头去，就能看见她的一双同样朦朦胧胧的眼睛。  
“靖鸢——”她刚睡醒时候的声音还软绵绵的，像是一团刚烤好的棉花糖般松松软软的云朵。  
“……醒了？”  
“唔，风雨声好大……”她不快地皱起眉头，五官都缩成一团，把脸磨磨蹭蹭地贴上他的肩头打了个哈欠，刹那间有些像由于惧怕而本能地靠近觉得安全的物体的小猫。  
“……怕？”  
“不是——”仿佛被踩到珍视的漂亮尾巴一般，小猫马上炸毛起来挥舞爪子，但是又由于疲倦，原本光泽顺滑的漂亮毛发全都不太精神地耷拉了大半，爪子也挥得有气无力，爪子的尖刺也没能亮出来：“我哪有……明明就是太吵了……”  
随即又因为窗外猝然闪烁的电光和爆炸的惊雷吓得微微一哆嗦，下意识向自己的安乐窝埋下头，还不忘了喵喵叫两声来威胁反驳窝前的来客：“啊，这响得也太突然了……”  
“……”  
看起来好像还是只嘴硬的小猫咪。  
易靖鸢也没有戳穿她的苍白辩解，就只是转过身去，把她藏进安乐窝的更深处，遮蔽掉更多外面的繁乱与嘈杂。  
恍惚间好像能够感觉到，易靖鸢轻轻地，若有似无地拍打，小幅度抚摸她的后背，温暖的浅浅的呼吸打在额前，伴随着一句让人无限安心地，如羽毛般在心底轻飘飘擦掠过的，如窗外暴雨中的空气般潮湿的气音：  
“晚安。”


End file.
